Spirits and Gods
by Apollo Holmes
Summary: The sequel to Rise of the Seasons, with characters new and old fighting for the future of the world. (The picture is owned by Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragon Wikia.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! The sequel's here! *Clicks a button and applauding commences* I know it took a while. That's only because I had so many ideas for stories and I had to write them down before I forgot them and I needed to finish my Kane Chronicles/Percy Jackson crossover. **

**Oh, and I am going to attempt to write Merida's accent in without being annoyed by the red squiggle lines. Let's see how well that goes, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story other than the plot. The gods in this story belong to… Actually, I don't know. They're my own characters in a sense, but they were originally deities, so… Are the ancient mythologies protected by copyright? Make of that what you will.**

Jack Frost was running away. He was a human, and something was chasing after him. He didn't know what, but he ran nonetheless. He didn't know where his friends were, and he needed them. "What do you want with me?" Shouted Jack to the creature chasing him. It grew nearer and nearer until _whoosh, _the creature was on top of him. An animal with two heads and a snake as a tail. A Chimera. Jack struggled to get it off before it broke his ribs. "What have you caught, boy?" Asked a charming, sickly-sweet voice. It belonged to a man, that much was clear. He had an accent that Jack couldn't place. "Ah, a Guardian. Winter, at that. Good job, Pitch would be proud. Now, go." Said the man. The Chimera nodded and turned into purple mist. "You work for Pitch?" Asked Jack, getting up, but an invisible force held him down. "Work for him? No, no, we are more of partners, you see." Said the man hidden in shadows. "Sorry to disappoint, but your partner's gone." Said Jack. The man growled. "Who are you?" Asked the human winter spirit. "Who I am is none of your concern, boy." Said the man in shadows. A purple smoke appeared around Jack, immobilizing him. "You will have to do to lure him." Sighed the man, as if Jack was too pathetic to be bait. Wait-bait? Jack struggled against the mist, which made him sleepy. As the man and Jack were about to disappear, a golden arrow flew through the air and hit the man, as a grunt came from the shadows. "Morph, I know you like to mess around with peoples' dreams, but kidnapping a child during a nightmare? That's much, even for you." Came a young man's voice. "Ah, the archer. Tell me, how did you get in the dream? Father helped you, did he not?" Asked the man in shadows. Jack looked at a tree where the arrow and the voice came from.

"Maybe he did, maybe he didn't. That's not important. Leave this kid's nightmare." Said the voice from the tree. The man in shadows sneered. "Why should I? The others would love to have a new plaything. They already destroyed the last one's mind." "Leave, or you'll find yourself with an arrow through the chest." Said the voice from the tree. "Fine. I leave with a gift." Said the man in shadows. The shadows seemed to move and envelope the landscape for a second as the man disappeared. The man from the tree landed on the ground, reminding Jack of a cat. The young man, who looked like he was 18, ran up to Jack, a quiver full with arrows on his back, along with a bow. Jack felt himself become even more tired than before, and started to hate the man in shadows. "Sleep, little spirit, and heal." Said the archer. Jack consented and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup opened his eyes, yawned, and swung his legs to the side of his bed. Leaves crunched under his legs, the prosthetic squeaking. 'I really need to make a new prosthetic,' thought the King of Autumn as he walked to his berry patches. They weren't ripe yet, but that wasn't a problem. Hiccup waved his hand over the berry patches and the berries grew until they were ripe and ready to eat. Hiccup picked raspberries, strawberries, blueberries, and others and put them in a basket. The boy smiled. One of the benefits of being the controller of Autumn was he could control the harvest and food. While he was turning the berries into jam and putting it on his pancakes, the boy saw a ghostly girl in a green dress fly through the forest to get to Hiccup. She looked like she was in a hurry. "Ah, Mulan, good morning." Said Hiccup as he threw a berry in the air and caught it in his mouth. "Morning, Hiccup. There has been a Season call at the Pole." Said Mulan. She was probably one of the favorites of Hiccup's ghost helpers. Hiccup liked how most of the ghosts didn't call him 'Lord Hiccup' or suck up to him or anything. That was annoying. Hiccup finished his breakfast, thanked Mulan, and whistled. A large black dragon flew down and landed next to Hiccup. "Hey, bud, morning. Your wing is in Mulan's body, by the way." Said Hiccup to his dragon. "It's OK. I didn't feel anything." Said Mulan. Hiccup smiled. "Mulan, you're in charge until I get back. Make sure the ghosts don't scare too many humans. Keep Aladdin away from the wandering humans. Knowing what happens when we get together, I'll be back as soon as a couple of weeks." Said Hiccup, getting on Toothless. "How do you feel about going to the Pole?" Asked Hiccup. Toothless looked excited and took off. Mulan waved at the Nightfury as he flew away.

"What's the problem now?" Asked an annoyed Merida as she appeared as a Wisp, then reverted back to her original form. "Do ye know how hard it is to get summer goin' without Frost messin' it up?" Asked the Queen of the Wisps as she blew a piece of flaming hair out of her face. "This is about Frost, hothead." Said Bunny. "What's wrong with him?" Asked Hiccup as he walked through the door with Toothless. "He won't wake up. Hiccup, is it possible for a spirit to die again?" Asked Rapunzel. "I don't think so. It's possible for a spirit to be corrupted," Said Bunny. At the word 'corrupted', the Seasons flinched. Being corrupted was not fun, and far from painless. ", But not for one to be killed, unless they didn't die before they became spirits." "So why won't he wake up?" Asked Rapunzel. "Hold on a second." Said Hiccup, and walked over to a room. He knocked and walked in the room. A minute and a crash later, the King of Autumn came out with a sleepy-looking Kozmotis. "What is it, I was catching up on sleep. It's not easy giving nightmares to all the bad children in the world. You don't know how many bad children there are and what happened?" Asked Kozmotis as he looked at the sad face of Rapunzel. "Jack won't wake up, and it's definitely not normal. Since it would be more difficult translating Sandy's charades, I figured we should bring you out to help." Said Hiccup. Kozmotis groaned. "Fine. What time is it? I hope I didn't sleep too late." Said the man with the English accent. "It's eight in the mornin' 'ere." Said Merida grouchily. "Good, I didn't sleep too late. Where's Jack?" Asked Kozmotis. Rapunzel pointed to where Jack was. They had dragged him out of his room, on to the carpet. Kozmotis walked over to him and put his right index finger on the younger spirit's forehead. "You're right about this not being a normal sleep. Jack was locked within his own mind by someone with whom I am well acquainted, unfortunately." Said Kozmotis. "Do you know how to get the frostbite out?" Asked Bunny. "Yes, I do know how to get him out, but I will need help." Said Kozmotis. "Let's wait 'til Sandy wakes up, then we'll send the signal." Said Bunny. "While we wait, I am going to the kitchen to make some tea. Does anyone else want tea?" Asked Kozmotis.

Inside Jack's mind, it was still night and in a forest. Jack opened his eyes to see the teenager from earlier shooting arrows at passing birds. The teenager turned around to see Jack awake. "Ah, good morning, little spirit." Said the teenager. Jack got a better look at him. He had messy blond hair and what looked like a toga with golden outlines. The boy was wearing no shoes, a quiver strapped over his back, and arrows in a sheath next to him. On his head was a golden laurel wreath. "Morning? It doesn't look like it." Said Jack, getting up. "It is out in the physical world. We're trapped in your mind." Said the man. "Who are you?" Asked Jack, looking curiously at him. "Name's Apollo." Said the man. Jack frowned-he recognized the name, but he couldn't place where he had heard it. "So, how are we trapped here, how can you see me, and how did you get in my head?" Asked Jack. "We're trapped here because of Morpheus-or maybe that was Icelus. I can never tell those two apart. Anyway, he cast some sort of spell. He may not be Hecate, but he knows enough about magic to cause trouble. I can see you because I'm not human, little spirit. Phantasos helped me get here. My sister stayed behind to watch over my body." Said Apollo. "You have a sister?" Asked Jack. "We're twins, her name is Artemis. We're as close as siblings can be, but we do argue sometimes. She didn't want to stay, she wanted to come with me. We rarely leave each other's side, unless she's on a hunt with her Hunters, but even then I sometimes come." Said Apollo. "So how do we get out of here?" Asked Jack. "I don't know, I guess we wait for someone over mastery of the Dreamworld to get us out." Said Apollo.

"So what do we do in the meantime?" Asked Jack, trying to make frost on the ground. It wasn't working. "You need to stay calm. If you get frightened or angry, then monsters of your imagination will come. If you're killed in your mind, then you're dead in real life." Said Apollo. "It doesn't matter if you're a spirit. In your dream last night, you were human. That's what you'll stay until we get out of here." "Why am I human?" Muttered Jack, looking at his hair, which was brown. "I don't know, so don't ask me." Said Apollo.

"Sandy's 'ere." Said Merida when the sandman came in on an airplane made of golden sand. _So, what's the problem? _Said the Sandman using charades. "The problem is that Frost here won't wake up." Said Kozmotis, then noticed that he called Jack 'Frost'. He rarely did that, unless he were mad at the winter spirit and when he was Pitch. _It couldn't be the latter. _Thought Kozmotis, but he had his doubts. He was snapped out of his train of thought when Rapunzel tapped him on the shoulder. "What is it?" Asked Kozmotis. "Sandy needs your help." Said Rapunzel. Kozmotis walked over to Jack, along with Sandy. The former Nightmare King touched Jack's forehead and grabbed Sandy's hand. Sandy let his golden dream sand flow with Kozmotis's nightmare sand. It reached Jack in a flash of light. When that flash was gone, Jack had only fluttered his eyelids. "This spell on him is too powerful, I can't break it, even with Sandy's help. We need the help of a god." Said Kozmotis. "There are gods?" Asked Bunny. "Yes. Greek, Roman, Norse, Egyptian, they're all there. Some of them are just alternate personalities of the other gods, like the Greek and Roman. Hiccup, you're a Viking, you've believed in the Norse gods all your life, Rapunzel has believed in Germanic gods, and Merida the Celtic gods. We're going to need the Oneiroi, though." Said Kozmotis. "Quickly, too. The longer Jack's asleep, the closer he is to being at the River Styx."


	3. Chapter 3

"Who in Helheim are the Oneiroi?" Asked Hiccup as the group consisting of Jack, Rapunzel, Hiccup, Merida, and Kozmotis rode in a chariot pulled by Pegasi made of nightmare sand. Hiccup rode Toothless, flying next to Kozmotis's chariot. "The Oneiroi are three brothers consisting of Icelus, the Greek god of nightmares, Morpheus, the Greek god of dreams, and Phantasos, the Greek god of fantasies. Their father is Hypnos, god of sleep. You don't want to meet Hypnos's Roman counterpart, though. If Somnus catches you sleeping while you're supposed to be working, you never wake up." Said Kozmotis. "Nice guy." Said Hiccup dryly. Merida laughed. "Kozmotis, do you feel OK? You look pale. Paler than usual, I mean." Said Rapunzel. "Yes, Rapunzel, I'm fine. It's nothing." Said Kozmotis, not mentioning that he had a headache and that the headache was growing larger the longer he ignored it. "Are you sure?" Asked Rapunzel. "Yes, I'm sure, Rapunzel." Said Kozmotis, his eyes flashing yellow for a second. With that, the subject was dropped. "'ow do we get to the Oneiroi's home?" Asked Merida. "Their home is called 'Demos Oneiroi', the land of dreams. First, we have to get to the Underworld." Said Kozmotis. "That's perfect." Said Merida.

"The Underworld is owned by different gods, depending on which pantheon you believe in. The one we're going to is the Greek's underworld." Said Kozmotis. "How do we get there?" Asked Hiccup."We go to New York." Said Kozmotis, smiling. Hiccup frowned. New York? How did that work? Why would there be an opening to the Underworld in New York? Before Hiccup could ask, Kozmotis pulled out a snowglobe. The chariot and Toothless flew through it. The group was in New York. They stood at the Doors of Orpheus. "So, the Door of Orpheus was the door Orpheus used to get Eurydice back, correct?" Asked Hiccup. "Yes. Which of you can sing?" Asked Kozmotis. "Ooh, I can, I can." Said Rapunzel. Kozmotis slightly frowned, the headache annoying him greatly. _That flowery brat's voice is annoying as Zeus. _Thought Kozmotis. The Guardian of Nightmares shook his head, as if to get rid of the thought. Where had that come from? "At last I see the light, and it's like the sky is new, and it's warm and real and bright, and the world has somehow shifted. All at once, everything is different, now that I see you." Sang Rapunzel. The rocks moved until there was a small opening they could just barely fit through. "Punz, where did ye learn that song?" Asked Merida. "With Eugene." Said Rapunzel, and left it at that. "Toothless, you can't come. You won't fit." Said Hiccup. The dragon used puppy-dog eyes. "Fine, you can-Wait, no! Bud, you'll hurt yourself. I'll be fine, I promise." Toothless finally backed off. "Let's go, my headache's getting more annoying by the second." Said Kozmotis. "Ha! I told you that you had a headache, but you said it was nothing." Said Rapunzel. The group went in the tunnel, with Toothless staring at them and trying to fit through. Hiccup sighed."Punz, light please." Said Merida.

Rapunzel's hair glowed. "That's better." Said Hiccup. The group walked until they saw a long river. "That's the River Styx." Said Kozmotis. "We need to go in it." "What? I may have grown up with the Norse gods, but if that river's anything like the river Gjöll, I'm not going in it." Said Hiccup, slipping into Icelandic. "Wha'?" Asked Merida. "I really should learn Icelandic sometime." "Oh, Gjöll was a freezing cold river that ran through Hel. It had knives in it." Said Hiccup casually. "No, it's nothing like that river." Said Kozmotis. "Why not call it Gjöll?" Asked Hiccup. "Because I cannot pronounce that." Said Kozmotis. Hiccup smiled. "So there were some things you didn't bother to learn when you were Pitch?" Said Hiccup. Kozmotis winced-he was still sensitive about the whole 'Pitch' thing. _Aw, isn't that sad._ Thought a voice in Kozmotis's head. Kozmotis hit his head to get the voice out. "I think this place is makin' Kozmotis go insane." Said Merida. "I am not insane, you fiery brat!" Yelled Kozmotis, his eyes turning yellow. Merida's hair turned into flames, as did her eyes. "I'm not a brat, Pitch!" Said Merida, reverting back to the habit of calling Kozmotis 'Pitch'. Kozmotis took a deep breath, his eyes turning back to blue. "I apologize, summer spirit. I do not know what happened." Said Kozmotis. Rapunzel hit Merida on the shoulder. "Sorry fer callin' ye Pitch." Said Merida. "It is fine. Anyway, yes, we must go in the water. Take this, it will get you through the painful part of the Styx." Said Kozmotis, giving them each an orb that he plucked from thin air. "These are **_orbsΠόνος_**. They will absorb most of the pain. They will also help you to breathe." "Most of the pain? Well that's just great." Said Hiccup. "Do not let go of the orbs, hold your breath, and focus on your most happy thought." Said Kozmotis.

The group nodded. "Just swim as deep as you can. I'll see you on the other side!" Said Kozmotis, jumping into the Styx. "We go at the same time. Punz, are you OK holding Jack?" Asked Hiccup. "Yeah." "Remember to focus on yer most happy memory. Punz, keep yer hair lit up." Said Merida. Rapunzel's hair glowed brighter. The group simultaneously jumped into the cold water of the Styx and swam downward. Hiccup was having trouble swimming through the water. Merida grabbed his hand with hers and swam down. They eventually reached a point where the pain had increased tenfold. Hiccup bit the inside of his lip, trying not to scream. If he didn't have the orb with him, he would be dead. Rapunzel tried to swim faster. The faster they could get out of there, the better. Her legs felt like lead, though. It would have been easier without Jack, but doing that would be abandoning why they came to the river. They couldn't abandon their friend. Merida saw a point where there was brown at the bottom and swam through that point, dragging Hiccup along. The world turned upside down. What looked like Pitch's lair came into view. Merida breathed in deeply, panting. Rapunzel broke through the surface of the Styx. "Did the world turn upside down?" Asked Rapunzel as she got out of the pool of water and dragged Jack up. "I think so." Said Merida, looking around. "You took long enough." Said Kozmotis dryly. "Oh, shut it." Said Merida. Around the large cave was purple smoke floating from candles. When it reached the group's noses, they felt sleepy. "Welcome to Demos Oneiroi." Came a voice from nearby. In front of the group was a tall man in the shadows. The only thing the spirits could see of him was his glowing yellow eyes, reminding the group of Pitch, and his smile. "Who are you?" Asked Rapunzel. "Rapunzel, Merida, Hiccup, this is Morpheus." Said Kozmotis.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you everyone who has followed, reviewed, and favorite this story so far. Not a lot of people are reading it, as I saw on the traffic graph, so I appreciate it. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I own only Tenignis and the plot.**

The man named Morpheus walked out of the shadows. "A pleasure to meet you all." Said Morpheus. The god had a tunic on that seemed to be made out of purple smoke, what with the way it moved. He had large black angel wings and was as pale as Kozmotis. His hair was as dark as night. "Morpheus, how are you?" Asked Kozmotis. "I am well, Kozmotis." Said Morpheus. "Where are Icelus and Phantasos?" Asked Kozmotis. "I don't know where Icelus is, but Phantasos is with Father, talking about the dream mist." Said Morpheus. "Lead the way to Hypnos's throne, would you?" Asked Kozmotis. Morpheus nodded and walked toward the throne room, with the spirits following.

When the spirits got to the throne room, they saw a purple mist blink out of existence next to a throne. Kozmotis guessed that it was Phantasos. "Morpheus, why are spirits here?" Asked a man on a throne. He looked like royalty with his cape made of purple smoke. It looked solid, but turned into mist at the end. The man on the throne had white wings on his head and was wearing a tunic. He also had a small silver goatee. His hair was silver in the front and faded to white. The throne looked like it was made of purple smoke. His face was aged but he had a twinkle in his eye. His eye color was the same as Morpheus's, yellow. Next to the throne was a golden cane. "They don't look like dream spirits." "No, Father, these are the spirits of the seasons and Kozmotis Pitchiner." Said Morpheus. The man on the throne grabbed his cane, helping him walk to the spirits. "I didn't expect to see you here, Kozmotis. Why, when Icelus commanded the Fearlings to take you over, I thought you would never break free." Said the man on the throne. "Father did that?" Asked Kozmotis, spitting out the word 'Father'. His eyes flashed yellow. "You have a god for a parent?" Asked Hiccup, amazed. "Yes, unfortunately. My father is Icelus, god of nightmares. I guess he wants his son to follow in his footsteps." Said Kozmotis bitterly. "Why are you here, Kozmotis? I doubt it is to say hello to your dear old grandfather." Said the man on the throne. "It's because of the Winter spirit, Jack Frost. He will not wake up and it is not a natural sleep." Said Kozmotis. "Bring him to me." Said the man on the throne. Rapunzel walked up to the man on the throne. The man touched Jack's forehead. The winter spirit's forehead glowed purple where the man touched it. "I can't detect anything besides there being two presences in the boy's head. Whoever did this hid their trail very well. I do not specialize in the dream coma, but my sons do. Phantasos, go with Morpheus and the spirits and find Icelus. Heal the boy once you are together." Said Hypnos. A man with the wings of an Angel and glowing purple eyes nodded and turned into purple smoke, flying upward. The group turned into smoke, also, and were dragged in the direction of Phantasos.

A man with the wings of an angel walked in a graveyard, smiling. _Tonight is the night. _The man was wearing a cloak that turned to black smoke at the ends. The hood was up-all you could see of him was his glowing yellow eyes and creepy smile. The man was standing outside a circle with Latin words on the inside of it. The man muttered in Latin _"Tenignis, __venerunt__ ad me."_**_Tenignis, come to me_**_. _A being made of black fire hissed as it came from the center of the rune circle, its ghostly tail tethered to the ground where a single word, **_Stay, _**was written in Latin. _"What do you want with me, god? Why have you called me to this place?" _Hissed the creature in Latin with a hint of an English accent_. "I want you to help me destroy my brothers and anyone who will interfere. I suspect who might." _Said the man in shadows in the same language._ "Your name is Tenignis, correct?" "Yes, I am a jinn and the closest to my name in your tongue is Tenignis." _Answered the jinn._ "Excellent. Now, what do you hate, Tenignis?" _Asked the god._ "I hate the mortal world and the gods. The gods destroyed my people and I will have my revenge." _The man's smile seemed to widen. _"Excellent. Does it matter which pantheon you choose to destroy?" "No." "Well then. You now serve me, Tenignis. Come." _Said the god in the cloak.

The rune circle around Tenignis faded. The jinn turned into a human as he touched the ground. He looked like a man from the Victorian times, complete with a top hat and a pocket watch on his coat. He had black hair tied up in a small ponytail and a tailcoat. In his hand was a cane made of black wood. "Why Victorian?" Asked the man in shadows. "It was the last time I was in the mortal realm, Master." Said the man. "Call me Phobetor," Said the man. Tenignis smiled. His teeth were razor-sharp. His dark red eyes twinkled mischievously. "So," He said. "When do we start?"

**That's all for now! Wow, I had no idea how hard it would be to write now that I'm in school. I'll see you guys next week-I'm going to try to post a new chapter every week or so. By the way, Tenignis is a name I made up, based on the Latin words '****tenebrae****', which means 'darkness', and '****ignis****', which means 'fire'. Until next time!**

**~ Apollo Holmes**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I know I typed that I would upload in a week from last chapter, but I'm bored. I think this is the longest chapter I've done so far, it's four pages. I really need to make longer chapters… I'll do that when I get better at writing though. I hope you like this chapter, goodbye!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Tenignis. I'm still confused about the god ownership problem. Any help?**

The group met up at the surface, where the Door of Orpheus was. They turned back to their original forms. Toothless saw them and bounded to Hiccup. The dragon knocked him down and licked him, much as a dog would. Hiccup laughed, managing to get off the ground. "I am sorry for not introducing myself. My name is Phantasos, god of fantasies." Said Phantasos. "Pleasure," Said Hiccup. "Wha' 'e said," Agreed Merida. "It's nice to meet you, sir," Said Rapunzel. Phantasos looked at her oddly. "Likewise," He said, looking at her hair, which was glowing softly. "Hello, Uncle. I've missed you. Do you know where Father is?" Asked Kozmotis. He was about to ask his uncle if he had any medicine for headaches, but thought better of it. "No, I don't. I wish I did, he's been up in the mortal world for a while now, asking Hecate for spell books and lessons on magic." Said Phantasos. "I followed him once. He usually goes into a graveyard somewhere and puts up a barrier, restricting me from going farther." Said Morpheus. "Which graveyard?" Asked Hiccup. "Usually the Saint John's cemetery. That's the nearest cemetery to where we are now." "Let us go then. The longer we wait, the more trouble Jack gets in." Said Kozmotis. Hiccup finally got Toothless off him and got on the dragon. "Mer, want a ride?" Hiccup offered. Merida smiled and got on Toothless's back. "We'll meet you guys there." Said Hiccup. "Toothless, let's go!" Said Hiccup. Toothless flew upward and turned into a streak of black. "Would you like to fly?" Asked Phantasos to Rapunzel. "I would love to!" Said Rapunzel, smiling. "Well then. Hold on!" Said the boy-like god. In one fluid motion, he took Punzie's hand tightly, swung her on his back, and flew off in a streak of white, with 70 feet of hair flying behind them, yelling with joy. Kozmotis melted in with the shadows and Morpheus flew away.

"So, how did you know I was in trouble?" Asked Jack. Now he was trying to freeze a branch. Apollo was playing on his lyre. "Oh, I didn't know at first. Phantasos came to me. We're friends, so he came to my place, told me that he felt a disturbance in the spirit realm, and sent me here. He said that he couldn't go in himself, he had his duties to attend to. I had Helios to help me, so I let him drive the sun until I get back." "OK. So, why me? Why not another spirit?" Asked Jack. He really didn't get why everyone who was evil insisted on attacking him and his friends. It was annoying and difficult enough controlling a season _and_ keeping children believing in you without someone trying to kill you. "I don't know, kid. Maybe Morph thought that he would be able to scare the mortals a lot more if they saw winter leaving early." Said Apollo, frowning for a second as he listened to his A string and tuned the A. "Couldn't the mortals chalk it up to some sort of scientific phenomenon, though? How did he even get in my head?" "I guess they could. Mortals always panic in these situations though. Phantasos told me that he got in your head through a gap the Sandman left in your dream protection on your mind. It was apparently a miniscule gap, but enough for Morpheus to slip through." Said Apollo. "I wonder if the others are trying to get us out." Said Jack sadly. "Judging by the earthquake I felt earlier, followed by a guy's voice for a couple of seconds, and the glowing I saw from my daughter, they're probably trying to get you out." Said Apollo. "Earthquake? What earthquake?" Asked Jack, confused. There had been no earthquake. "Oh, you were asleep. You sleep as heavily as Hypnos." Said Apollo. "I do not!" Said Jack, then paused. "Who's Hypnos?"

"Icelus!" Yelled Morpheus in the air. Jack was lying on the snowy ground, with Rapunzel looking after him. Hiccup was calling Icelus's name from Toothless. Merida was helping Hiccup, calling the god of nightmare's name as loudly as she could, which resulted in Hiccup's ears hurting a lot. "Do you want me to go deaf?" He yelled, his ears ringing. "Yup!" Said Merida, and then proceeded to yell Icelus's name louder. Hiccup clamped his hands over his ears. "Father, where are you?" Yelled Kozmotis. In truth, he did not want to go looking for his father-that was inviting trouble. Especially when Kozmotis just learned his dad was responsible for him loosing thousands of years of his life to a monster who looked like him. His headache started building up again. _That's all I need. An annoying headache._ Unbeknownst to the group, our antagonist was hiding from the group in the shadows with Tenignis. "So, what are you planning?" Asked Tenignis. He did so love devious plots. "I think it's time we gather together a little group of our own." Answered Phoebtor, smiling wolfishly. "First, we need my son's dark side again. Tenignis, find a way to bring him to me. I'm planning." Tenignis nodded and disappeared in black fire. Hiccup looked toward the shadows, where there was a flash of light. Even with his eyesight, he couldn't see a thing in the shadows. He dismissed it, but remembered it in case it was important and continued his search.

Tenignis appeared in the shadows near Kozmotis. He smiled: This would be easy. His dark red eyes flashed as they glowed brighter. Kozmotis's eyes dimly glowed red. He felt something calling him, telling him to follow a red light. Kozmotis followed it and then shook his head. What was he doing? He had to find his father. Tenignis frowned for a moment, and then smiled. He liked a challenge. His eyes glowed brighter red. Kozmotis's eyes glowed red and he followed the glowing red dots in the shadows, hypnotized. Tenignis smiled as Kozmotis walked into the shadows. The shadows swirled around them and they were teleported to a ledge. Phoebtor walked around his son as a shark would circle its prey. "Good job, Tenignis." Commended Phobetor. "Thank you, Master." Said Tenignis, bowing. Phoebtor touched his son's forehead and was transported into his mind. A humanoid figure of shadows was pacing the misty ground. He smiled when he saw Phobetor, his eyes glowing yellow. Kozmotis gasped in pain, his eyes flickering between blue and yellow. Tenignis decided to give the humanoid shadow a little help. The jinn's hands glowed red and Kozmotis was pushed to the back of his mind. The person who looked like Kozmotis stretched. "Oh that feels so much better." Said the man. His eyes were yellow, but other than that, one couldn't tell any difference between Kozmotis and this person. "Father." Said Kozmotis, nodding to him. "Pitch Black, my son's dark half. Excellent." Said Phobetor. Pitch raised an eyebrow. "What do you want with me?" Asked Pitch. "I want to overthrow the gods, you see, but I need more power. Those spirits are in my way, also. I am planning to-How does the phrase go? To fight fire with fire?" Asked Phobetor. "If I work with you, I get to destroy those wretched spirits, correct?" Asked Pitch. "Yes, do whatever you like with them; just keep them out of my way." Said Phobetor. "I believe I know some people we might need." Said Pitch. "Go with Tenignis. I must speak with my brothers before they alert Zeus with all this racket." Said Phobetor, sounding absolutely _delighted_ that he had to talk to his brothers.

Rapunzel squinted her eyes toward the shadows to find Icelus. Since he was Kozmotis's father, it would make sense for him to like shadows. She spotted a flash of yellow. "I think I found him!" Shouted Rapunzel. Hiccup flew down on Toothless. He growled at the shadows. Hiccup put his hand on Toothless's head to calm him down. "Icelus! Where were you for all this time?" Asked Phantasos. "I was here." Answered Icelus. The spirits found it hard to distinguish who was Morpheus and who was Icelus. Icelus looked almost exactly like Morpheus if you took away his wicked smirk. Hiccup coughed in his hand. "Huh? Oh, yes, we've forgotten about the spirits. This is Hiccup, season of Autumn, Merida, season of Summer, Rapunzel, season of Spring, Jack, season of Winter, and- where's Kozmotis?" Said Morpheus. Hiccup shrugged. "I'll go looking for him. Come on, Toothless." Said Hiccup. The rider got on his dragon and Toothless took off. "Why have you called me?" Asked Icelus. "Jack was put into a dream coma, most likely by a mischievous dream spirit. We need you to help us to wake him up." Said Phantasos. "Why would I do that, he seems perfectly safe as he is." Said Icelus, gesturing to the boy on the snow. The god's face displayed no emotion. "He is stuck as a human. You know what happens when the dream monsters sense a human and the human doesn't wake up. They rip them apart." Said Morpheus coldly. "That's just great." Said Merida sarcastically. "Still, why would I help a spirit? Especially one who tried to kill my son." Growled Icelus. "Your son was not your son at the time, Icelus. Simply help us heal him. Then you can go on one of your graveyard vacations." Said Phantasos. "Pitch Black is still my son, just his dark half." Said Icelus. "Will you heal him?" Asked Rapunzel. She had tried earlier and nothing worked. "Little spirit, why would I heal one of your pathetic kind, especially when Boreas, Khione, and Hodur perform the same job as him?" Asked Icelus, who then turned into a wisp of shadow, flying away into the sky. "Well that was pointless." Said Merida. "We can still partially heal him." Said Morpheus. The brother gods knelt down and touched the temples of Jack's head. His eyes opened, glowing orange for a brief second.

In Jack's mind, a large earthquake was going on. "What the heck?" Asked Jack as he fell on the firewood, which was put out, but still hot. "Ow!" Yelped Jack. "I think you woke up!" Said Apollo as he fell on the ground. "If I woke up, then why are you still here?" Asked Jack. "You must not have been woken up by all three of the dream gods." Said Apollo. A large screen showed the outside world. It was floating and blue. "Hey, guys!" Said Jack, not noticing the other gods. Rapunzel and Merida enveloped him in a bear hug. "Guys, I need- to- breathe!" Said Jack. Merida and Rapunzel stopped hugging him. "That's better.""Who are they?" Asked Apollo. "Jack, why did another voice come out of your mouth?" Asked Rapunzel uneasily. "Because Icelus didn't heal you with us, you weren't freed completely. Apollo, is that you?" Asked Morpheus. "Morpheus," Growled Jack, who only knew Morpheus from what Apollo told him, that Morpheus put him in the dream coma. Jack's hands were lit on fire and he jumped back. "Sorry, that was me," Said Apollo. He glared at Morpheus and the other god looked confused. What did he do? "You harmed the winter spirit and I will not let a thing such as harming a protector or a Season go unpunished," Said Apollo, Jack's eyes glowing orange. Ice covered Morpheus's legs, holding the god to the ground. "Jack, stop! He didn't do anything!" Said Rapunzel. Her hair wrapped around Jack, tying him up. "He was the one who put Jack in that coma!" Said Apollo, his sun fire useless against the magical hair gifted by the sun. "No I was not. Apollo, you can sense if someone is telling the truth. So tell me, am I lying?" Asked Morpheus. Apollo paused for a moment. "No, you are not. I assume, then that your brother locked the boy within his mind?" Asked Apollo. "Hello, still here," Said Jack. "Sorry," Apologized Apollo. "Yes, it was most likely Icelus," Said Phantasos. "Now that we've got that cleared up; Who are you people?" Asked Jack.

"Jack, meet Phantasos, god of fantasies, and Morpheus, god of realistic dreams." Said Apollo. "Hi." Said Jack, not sure how to address a god. "Why is the god of the sun in the winter spirit's head?" Asked Morpheus. "Oh, I sent Apollo in Jack's mind. I forgot to tell you about that?" Asked Phantasos. "Yes, you forget to tell me about most things, scatterbrain." Said Morpheus. Phantasos hit him in the shoulder. Toothless was flying in the air and landed next to Merida. Hiccup jumped off. "I couldn't find him." Said Hiccup. Rapunzel's eyes widened as the figurative light bulb turned on. "Icelus said he was here the whole time, right?" Asked Rapunzel. "Kozmotis was here until he walked off somewhere." "Yeah, he walked off somewhere… near… the shadows. Gods, I'm such an idiot!" Said Hiccup, hitting his head against a tree. "Icelus must have taken Kozmotis!"

"That's only speculation; Icelus might not have taken him." Said Rapunzel. "It's all we 'ave. We 'ave to find 'im!" Said Merida. "I don't know where he is. Night's falling, though. We have to perform our jobs. Good luck and good bye, spirits." Said Morpheus in his cold voice. He turned into purple smoke, disappearing. "Bye and good luck! See you later, Apollo," Said Phantasos, much more happy than his brother-then again, he was always happy. He too turned into purple smoke, leaving them. "Time to find a god. Perfect. Any places we should look?" Asked Merida. "Pitch's place?" Asked Jack. The others stared at him.

The group arrived at Pitch's lair. When they slid down the tunnel, they were almost hit by a vine that was sticking out. "Sorry Eugene!" Called a tall man with a scythe in hand. "Onceler?" Asked Jack. The Onceler was at Pitch's Lair, along with Mavis. "Hey guys!" Said Onceler, upside down on the ceiling. He slid down on a vine like Tarzan, smiling and hugged the spirits. "What are you guys doing here?" "We figured Icelus would be here." Said Rapunzel, forgetting for a moment that Onceler didn't know who Icelus was. "Who?" "God of nightmares. We think he took Kozmotis." Said Rapunzel. "Because he was Pitch?" Asked Onceler. "Because Icelus is Kozmotis's dad." Said Rapunzel. "That would make for awkward family reunions." Said Jack. "What are ye doing here, Onceler?" Asked Merida. "Once, I found an unstable ceiling part!" Yelled Mavis. "Work on keeping it stable, Maeve!" Yelled back Onceler. "'Once'?" Asked Jack. "You guys are dating now?" "Yeah." Answered Onceler. Jack smiled. "No embarrassing them, Jack. You didn't answer our question, Onceler." Said Rapunzel. "Oh, yeah. Every other month or so we come to Pitch's place to make sure that it isn't unstable. Sometimes the rocks become unstable while we're away, or sometimes my vines that hold up the ceiling breaks, so we come back every other month. It looks like without Fearlings or Pitch here, the place is falling apart. We didn't want it to collapse in on itself, that would make the mortals curious. Not to mention the remains of nightmare sand that got away from Eugene and Punz's suicide mission." Said Onceler. "It wasn't a suicide mission, twig!" Called Eugene's voice from somewhere off to the group's right. "Oh shut up, yes it was!" Yelled back Onceler. "Did anyone come through here?" Asked Hiccup. "No, sorry."

"Icelus can travel through shadows though. He could be here." Said Apollo. "What's wrong with Jack?" Asked both Onceler and Hiccup, both warily. "Oh, yeah. That's Apollo. We'll explain later." Said Jack. "Apollo as in the Greek god of the sun?" Asked Hiccup. Jack snapped his fingers. 'That's where I heard your name before!" He said. "Anyway, the god makes a good point. Eugene!" Yelled Onceler. In a sphere of blue-green light, Eugene appeared. "Yeah?" "Aura check, if you would." Said Onceler. Eugene nodded and his eyes glowed blue-green. The auras of the group glowed, as did Mavis and Elsa's, who were deeper in the cave. The glow slowly faded from Eugene's eyes. "No one's here but us." Said Eugene, shaking his head. Checking auras in Pitch's lair always gave him a headache. "Do gods have auras?" Wondered Onceler. "Eugene, did the Nightmares have auras?" Asked Rapunzel. "No." Answered Eugene. He caught on to Rapunzel's train of thought. "That's impossible, they've all been destroyed." Said the aura manipulator. "One way to find out. Let's light this place up a bit, shall we?" Asked Rapunzel. Eugene smiled. His eyes glowed as his aura came off him in waves, lighting the cave up. The group briefly saw a group of what looked like wisps of purple smoke surrounding them. The wisps were shaped like large dragons. Once they were hit by the aura, they charged at the group. High up on a ledge, a yellow-eyed figure was watching them. 'That should keep them busy for a while,' thought the figure. He had hidden his aura from the aura manipulator while sending malevolent dream spirits to keep the Guardians at bay. He turned into purple smoke, disappearing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, guys! Time for a villain chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Tenignis and the plot. The idea of the dark parallel universe Seasons comes from TreePeltA113 on deviant art. I do not own them.**

"Is this where he is, Pitch?" Asked Tenignis. "Yes, it is." Said the Nightmare King. They were on the island called the Southern Isles. The locals of the island said that there was a malevolent spirit on the island, a spirit that hated the royal family. Some said he had mastery over fire and caused wildfires to erupt in the forests. Most of the villagers thought that the idea was insane. Oh, how wrong they were. The son of Icelus and the jinn walked until they saw flames lick the ground. The two saw a young man with his hands on fire. His outfit was reminiscent of a naval outfit. He had auburn hair and red eyes. He was throwing fireballs at a target, his back to the pair. Tenignis coughed into his hand. The young man turned around, his eyes blazing. Fire erupted from the ground in a line toward Tenignis and Pitch. The fire turned a darker shade once it reached Tenignis' feet. The young man on fire looked confused. Clearly this was another spirit, but why would another spirit be here? Those spirits that did know him usually knew enough to stay away."You are Prince Hans I suppose?" Asked the man in the top hat. "Yes, I am Prince Hans. Who wants to know?" Asked Hans, the fire from the ground burning out. "I do," Said Pitch. "Pitch Black, the Nightmare King. To what do I owe this honor?" Asked Hans, saying 'honor' bitterly and sarcastically as he had heard the legends of the wicked Nightmare King and didn't want anything to do with him. "You could owe the honor by coming with us." Said Tenignis, who didn't clearly understand sarcasm. "We need your help to combat the Guardians." "Do any of these Guardians have power over ice?" Asked Hans curiously. "Yes, two of them. Jack Frost, Winter incarnate, and a young woman with slightly weaker powers over ice. I remember hearing her name was Elsa." Said Pitch. He had gotten the name of the girl from listening to Kozmotis. Hans smiled savagely. That queen would finally pay for banishing him."Well then, what are we standing around here for?"

After the jinn and Pitch had gotten Hans, they went to Scotland. "Why Scotland?" Pitch asked to Tenignis. The servant only smiled. They had soon come to an area with a circle of stone monoliths, much like Stonehenge. There were blue spectres surrounding Scottish Stonehenge. They fled once they saw the jinn. Tenignis smiled. "You might want to stand back," Said the servant. Pitch and Hans stepped back quite a bit. The jinn's eyes glowed crimson as he chanted in Latin. Hans never bothered to learn much Latin, but he heard the same phrase being repeated, and eventually figured out its meaning. **_"_****_Venispiritus_********_umbrus_****_." _**_Come, shadows of the spirits. _The area took on the faint smell of smoke as the air inside the monoliths started to glow in a circle shape. A portal, Pitch realized. What is he calling? Sure enough, the swirling portal began to take shape in the sky above the monoliths. With a final chant from Tenignis, the portal solidified. That's when the people fell from the sky.

The first to fall, a figure with dragon wings, hit the ground gracefully, as if a cat. The second, another figure with wings, hovered in the air, wings flapping, the third, a figure with wolf ears and impossibly long hair, landed roughly. The last, a figure with fins, landed on the hard ground and groaned. "That always happens," He said."Where are we?" Asked the figure with wolf ears. Her voice was female. "Is that Rapunzel?" Asked Pitch. "Why is she a wolf- Ah, Rapunzel from a different dimension, clever, Tenignis!" "Thank you," Said Tenignis, bowing. Pitch was his master's son, after all. "Why are we here? Jack, what did you do?" Asked the figure with dragon eyes and wings. "Why do you assume I did anything?" Asked the one with fins. "Because ye always do something to get us in trouble, frosty," Said the one with feathery wings. She had a Scottish accent. "Allow me to help, Seasons. My name is Tenignis-" Started the jinn smoothly. A second later, the one with feathery wings was pointing a sword at his throat. The others of her group laughed. "Why are we here, Tenignis?" Tenignis turned into dark red flames and appeared behind winged Merida, dark red fire surrounding her as his eyes blazed. He didn't like being ordered around by spirits lesser than he. No matter what the Scot did, the flames wouldn't die. Pitch chuckled at her predicament. "I was getting to that, Summer. I brought you here because we have a little problem with the Seasons of our dimension." "The Seasons of your dimension, what are they like?" Asked the one with dragon wings. "Do-gooders who fight darkness," Said Pitch. Alternate Merida wrinkled her nose. "Tenignis, as much as I would like to keep the Scot in your hellfire circle I'm afraid we need her," Said Pitch. Tenignis sighed and waved his hand. The dark fire dissipated, leaving the smell of smoke. Merida coughed and glared at the jinn who only smirked at her."Well then, what are we waiting for?" Asked Hiccup, a wicked smile on his face.

The group was teleported to Pitch's old lair, where the Seasons and Guardians West were fighting the malevolent dream spirits. "These are the Seasons of your dimension? This will be interesting," Said Alternate Hiccup, watching the battle. Hiccup from this dimension was fighting a horde of nightmare spirits, ordering the others around. "There're too many spirits!" Yelled Merida, who was shooting flaming arrows at the group attacking Hiccup and her. "Eugene, light them up!" Shouted Elsa, who had come out of the caves to help. She was freezing the malevolent spirits, but it only lasted for a minute or so. Eugene nodded and his aura glowed and was released in waves. The malevolent spirits shrieked and disappeared. "That was easy," Said Onceler once the group had gathered again. "Easy for you to say, you didn't have to release your already dark aura in a darkness-tainted cave," Grumbled Eugene. He really hated Pitch's caves. Sometimes darkness even came out of the walls. The more darkness Eugene absorbed, the darker his aura became. Now his aura was almost black. He thanked the gods that his aura could heal the darkness. It just took a while depending on how much darkness he absorbed. He thanked **Eir** that his aura could heal itself, though slower the more darkness he took in. He stumbled as he walked to the group. "I won't be able to do that trick for a while without serious consequences," Said Eugene. Tenignis smirked. "You can attack them now if you want," He said. Merida smiled and shot a flaming arrow at Hiccup. He heard the 'whoosh' of air and dodged it just in time- the arrow would've gone through his leg, but as it was, it just grazed it. His leg still hurt, though. The fire flew into Merida's hand. "Thanks," Said Hiccup. "No problem. There's somethin' wrong with this fire though. It feels like mine. Fire, to me, always has a different feel to it. Mine is the hottest I've encountered yet an'," Said Merida, the fire swirling around her arms as she looked at it curiously. "I can check for you," Said Eugene. "You'll just hurt yourself. You shouldn't use your aura in here. Every time you use your aura in here, it gets darker and takes longer to heal, you know that," Scolded Rapunzel. Eugene didn't listen and his aura blazed. "Eugene, I thought I told you no!" Eugene smiled."Technically you told me I shouldn't use my aura, not that I can't. Ok, I've got it. It's someone I don't recognize, a smudge of darkness, and- the Seasons?"


End file.
